Rock climbing
by Kiriha-Kat
Summary: Viola disliked climbing. No, she would never, ever climb rocks. So why in Arceus did she say yes to Grant? Fleurdegrenadeshippng oneshot.


Hello! This is my first ever story! And if I'm not mistaken, the **first ever** fleurdegrenadeshipping oneshot! *gets bricked* This is dedicated to all you fleurdegrenadeshippers out there!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

* * *

Viola hated climbing rocks. No, not hated, disliked. Every time the gym leader and photographer saw a new bug pokémon to photograph that was far up, she tried to get the best shot of it from where she was. No, she would never climb rocks.

So why in Arceus did she decide to go climbing with Grant?

Well, he had been persistent...

* * *

_"Viola!"  
_

_She had just heard his voice when Grant barged into the Santalune gym. Said gym leader was running up to her, shouting, "Can you come climb rocks with me? Please?"_

_Viola rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Grant, I've told you millions of times, I don't like to climb rocks!"_

_"Can you just try once, please?" Grant pleaded with her._

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please? I won't bother you again if you don't like it!"_

_Viola considered this. Well, at least Grant said he wouldn't bother her._

_She sighed. "Alright, I'll go."_

_"Yes!" Grant yelled. "Let's go!"_

* * *

So here she was, wearing rock climbing gear with her hair tied in a ponytail, about to climb rocks.

"Why couldn't we have better outfits?" She grumbled.

"Like you have any fashion sense." Grant replied.

"I have better fashion sense than you!"

"Says the woman whose hair defies gravity."

"Says the man who decided his hair looked better if it looked like a cone-shaped cosmic brownie."

"Hey! I set a trend!"

"Sure."

And so on they went until they got to the rock.

* * *

"Okay, let's climb!" Grant shouted, scrambling up the rock face.

"Uh, hello, a novice down here!" Viola shouted up to Grant.

"Just grab a support and climb up!" Grant shouted down back.

How was that supposed to help? Viola decided to try. She grabbed a rock that jutted out from the face and hoisted herself up. She kept going like that, until she couldn't find a support and fell down on the hind end.

Grant came down to join her. "Practice makes perfect. Try again. I'll help you."

So she grabbed a support and climbed up again.

"Now try to hoist yourself up with out any supports." Grant said.

"I can't!" She shouted. Then she felt a pair of hands circle her waist and hoist her up. She almost slipped, and fell into Grant's tight circle of arms. She felt a warm, tingly feeling, and felt her cheeks heat up. Disregarding these feelings, Viola managed to climb up without Grant. But then she felt no supports. Her foot slipped, and she almost fell, only her hand on that support keeping her from falling. But her hand was slipping, and she was very far up. She was going to fall.

"Grant! I'm slipping!"

"Let go!" He shouted back.

"Are you crazy?!"

"I'll catch you!"

"I'm scared!"

"You'll be fine! Just let go!"

"Grant I-"

But her time was up. Her hand slipped, and she fell. She let out a scream, and closed her eyes tight. So this was how she was going to die. Falling from a cliff. At least she got to see Grant, one last time...

Then she felt arms catching her. She tightened her grip on whatever was holding her, until she heard a voice.

"Viola, you're safe now."

She peeked open her eyes. She saw Grant's face. Viola realized that Grant had caught her. She then untangled herself from Grant's arms, yet still looking at his face. She just couldn't draw away. His brown eyes, his charming smile... Since when did she feel this way? Her cheeks heated up and she blushed. Grant broke the silence.

"Since when did your cheeks turn red?" He smiled.

"Ummmm... Er... Just now?" Viola felt extremely childish, blushing and stuttering like a cutesy fangirl.

"You look nice like that."

"T-thanks." She stuttered.

Viola felt him lean closer. She could feel his breathing coming in slow breaths. Brown eyes met forest green ones. She floundered in his deep brown orbs. She leaned in a bit closer. It was just right for something to happen...

"Aw, you guys look so cute together!"

Viola whipped her head to the source of the voice. It was her sister Alexa.

"ALEXA!" Both gym leaders yelled, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Why are you even here?" Viola asked, managing to pull away from Grant.

"I came here to visit you." Alexa replied calmly.

"Then why in the world did you come here?!" Viola yelled.

" I had a feeling one of you would be here." She replied.

"Well you just had to barge in!" Viola retorted.

"Aw come on, you guys could have kissed!" She said, putting her hands up in defense.

"T-that's impossible!" Viola said, even though she knew her cheeks, about as red as a cherri berry, gave it away.

"As you wish," she said, "But I know it's true!" Alexa then threw out her Gogoat, smiling in a way that Viola knew as _I expect something to happen between you two_. Viola watched Alexa on her Gogoat, until she was just a speck in the distance.

Viola then preceded to rant about how Alexa barged in on anything, always interrupting. Grant just watched her, with a small smile on his face. She was just too cute when she did that.

"Ahem."

"What?!" She snapped in annoyance.

"Well, did you like it?"

"What, the almost-kiss or the rock climbing?" She said, flustered.

"The rock climbing. If you liked the almost kiss, well..." He smirked when she blushed.

"I guess the rock climbing was okay..." She muttered in a soft voice.

"Does this mean we can go again?"

"Yes, I guess." She sighed. She had forgotten Grant's promise.

"Great!" He said, and they walked off together back to Santalune.

* * *

Well that's the end of my story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope my grammar is correct! Plushies and cake to whoever can figure out what Viola was about to say to Grant! Goodbye for now!

-Cake


End file.
